The Strongest Warrior Under the Heavens
by Namikaze Reiko16
Summary: Born a Saiyan...Raise a human. In an act to save Naruto's life, his parents sent him away in a Space pod in hopes he would survive, not knowing that this one selfless act would change the history of the Universe forever! Naruto/Dbz crossover.


**A/N: Hola Fans, Namikaze_Reiko16 here. I'm sorry for not updating any of my other stories, its just with school, my constant laziness, and the never-ending attack of plot bunnies has caused me to procrastinate, so I getting that out by writing this story, this will probably be the last new story until one of my other stories are complete, I refuse to take anymore on my plate, 6 stories already being enough. Ok, I'm through with my rant, Enjoy The Show! Remember Review or you'll get a Kamehameha in yo face!**

**A/N(updated): Check my page for Gokyu's pic**

Disclaimer: I own Naruto, DBZ, and anythibg I so happened to use! I dare Kishimoto or Toriyama to say otherwise! Mwahahahahaha!

Ages

Naruto: 19

Gokyu: 20( **Gokyu's pic is on my page)**

Gohan: 4

Krillen: 20

Bulma: 25(Idk)

Master Roshi: ...Old as fuck...

Piccolo: Technically at this point, he's 8, I know weird...

**The Strongest Warrior Under The Heavens**

**Prologue **

18 years ago, 2 year after Vegeta-sei destruction

"Damnit... And just when I think we're safe..." said a man with spiky blonde hair and coal black eyes, melancholy in his voice.

"It's not your fought Minato(Didn't have to change his name, apparently there's a vegetable called Maintanos)..." Said a women with cascading black hair that reach her knees and azure eyes, she was holding a small bundle between her arms, that seemed to move every once in awhile.

The man known as Minato turned towards her, " but, Tomat(Kushina) I'm the one who picked this planet... I thought we'd be safe from Frieza and as it turns out, its Frieza we didn't have to worry about."

It has been two years since they arrived on this planet, being one of the few to actually escaped Frieza rampage, it was only pure luck that they were leaving the planet right before Frieza blew it up. The planet that they were on is a planet Minato had visited before and knew It was far out of Frieza kingdom, so the duo planned to live out their lives there, in peace and harmony. There Space were both damages severely, leaving them to dissemble each other pods to built one working one, just in case of emergencies...like this one. The only problem was they didn't factor in the addition of a new family member one year later, an on top of that the life support wouldn't even be able to support a full grown Saiyan... but a baby one? That's another story. So they had to do what any other parent would do, put their baby first and hoped he survive. Some of you are probably wondering what is about to occur, well a comet 10 times as big as the planet was on a collision course towards their new home and will hit in the next 2 hours or so.

"Minato...you know what we have to do..."

"Yeah, I know Tomat...it just I wished there was another way. I didn't want Coriat(**A/N:Naruto, comes from the vegetable Apricot...or is it a fruit?**) to grow like a traditional Saiyan, I-... I wanted him to have a family...the one we didn't have..."

Tomat gave her mate a sad smile, "I know you did... but Fate just ha other plans...It's time..." Tomat spoke as silent tears ran down her face.

Minato gave off a sad chuckle, "You know we were always the odd Saiyans due to our attributes, you with your azure eyes and me with my blonde hair.. It's all the more weirder that our son got both the fetures tha made us special."

Tomat, also gave off a sad chuckle, "You're right... it is weird... I'm going to miss so much... My little Coriat..."

Minato came up to Tomat and embrace her in a warm hug, "Its okay... I'm going to miss him too, but it needs to be dine, to ensure his survival."

Tomat noded as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Ok, I understand, but where are you going to send him?" Tomat asked with a curious face.

"I'm sending him to the nearest planet with intelligent life, that most resemble a Saiyan, it really fare from here..."

Walking over to the Space pod, "Minato punch in the code beefore the pod open itself. Tomat walked up to it with Coriat clutched tightly in her hands, each step felt as if she were walking a mile, finally reaching it, she palce Coriat inside of it gently without him making a sound due to him being asleep/

Minato and Tomat, both glance down and gazed at their son lovingly,"Coriat if you can here this alwas remember that we love you and always will."

"Yeah, listen to your mother."

Tomat sent Minato a glare, "Is that all you're going to say? This is the last time you will see your son!"

"You as well I both know, we left a voice recording in his pod."

"It's just principle..."

"Here we are about to die...and you're still nagging me."

"Shut up idiot!"

"But I'm your idiot~"

Coriat Space pod closed itself and rocketed off towards space, not once looking back, Coriat not knowing that his parent died saving his life.

Present time

Naruto(A/N: **And before you ask how is Naruto name Naruto because of some 'insert reason here' its because I fucking want that to be his name or say some stupid shit that Naruto is a Naruto-Bob I'll tell you this, this is Fan Fucking Fiction! If you want to read Naruto, go read the fucking manga!**) yawned as he got up from his bed, his life had been calm for the last 5 years, something he was entirely un-use to with all the shit that happen in his childhood, the Tenkaichi Budokais, Red Ribbon Army, and not to mention Piccolo.

What the fuck kind of name is Piccolo anyway? He's green they should have named him Broccoli. He also made a lot of friends over the years, Krillen, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Tien, Chiatzu, Kami, Mr. Popo, and finally his Nee-chan...well, used to be Nee-chan, Gokyu, who after 3 years of not seeing each other decided after Piccolo was defeating to willingly rape because everyone knows you can't rape the willing.

Over those 3 years Gokyu changed a lot, to the point people before thought she was a boy from her looks, man where they set straight when they saw her at the Tenkaichi Budokai. You wondering why she raped him? She said it had to do with some strong magnetism, she felt towards him, a long with teen hormones and urges, and that she has unknowingly loved him for years without even knowing it. This at first freaked the shit out of Naruto, but over a couple of months, she steadily wore him down into he eventually caved in to her advances, he used to ask himself, 'What happened to my innocent Nee-chan?" She was as insatiable as her appetite, it didn't take long before Gohan was created and that seemed to calm her down...temporarily at least, giving Naruto a breather. Him, Naruto, the energy juggernaut, needed a break from his wife because she literally rode him to death, but Naruto loved her anyway, "She probably can never ride Nimbus again though.."

Naruto sighed as he got up, beofre breaking out into a wide grin, why you ask? Because today was the day He, Gokyu, and Gohan go visit their friends at Master Roshi house, "Its going to be so great to see them again! I wonder how much they changed? Come to think of it, they don't even know about Gohan or even Kyu-chan and me? Oh well, they find out and its going to be funny...So fucking funny."

Naruto, I just put Gohan to sleep.. and I'm _hungry_~" Gokyu said, giving Naruto a predatory grin as she stalked towards him.

Naruto back away in fear as his wife got that look in her eye, "Kyu-chan honey, we have to go to Master Roshi's house today..we don't have time."

Gokyu just kept walking towards him, not at once stopping, "you know me Naruto, I'm not satisfied unless I'm_ full_~"

"_Kami have mercy on me!_" Was Naruto last thoughts before he was ravished by his wife...Again!

A**nd Cut!**

**Naruto and Gokyu plan to go visit their friends, but before that Gokyu's wants a little snack! Find out what happens on the next installment of The Strongest Warrior Under The Heavens! Only on Namikaze Reiko!**

**Next Time" Oi! You're my Onii-in-law!**

**A/N: This is a prologue next chapter will be longer, if you like it Review and check my other stories out. If you have any questions PM me! I know there are a few blank spot but Narut ship crash near Mt. Paouzu and Naruto is essentially raise by Gokyu after Grandpa Gohan died, making her little maturer and with them both being Saiyans, means that Naruto gives off pheromones which causes Gokyu to act on the feeling she's repress for Naruto. I hope that atleat explain something. **

**Namikaze_Reiko16 is out...of here!**


End file.
